wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Daisy Bear
Princess Daisy, or casually Daisy, is the princess of Sarasaland and a recurring character in the Mario''franchise. She is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, ''Super Mario Land.1 In accompaniment to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers, as well. Despite being the princess of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 when Nintendo suggested her to Camelot, the game's developers. As Camelot had difficulty finding suitable Mario characters for the real-life sport of tennis, they liked Nintendo's suggestion since she's a human character.2 Since then, Daisy has made recurring appearances as a playable character in most of the Mario''spin-off games; including ''Mario Party, Mario Kart, and Mario''sports titles. Contents * 1Creation and development * 2History ** 2.1''Super Mario series *** 2.1.1''Super Mario Land'' *** 2.1.2''Super Mario Maker'' *** 2.1.3''Super Mario Run'' ** 2.2Nintendo Comics System ** 2.3''Mario Golf'' series *** 2.3.1''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *** 2.3.2''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *** 2.3.3''Mario Golf: World Tour'' ** 2.4''Mario Tennis'' series *** 2.4.1''Mario Tennis'' *** 2.4.2''Mario Power Tennis'' *** 2.4.3''Mario Tennis Open'' *** 2.4.4''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *** 2.4.5''Mario Tennis Aces'' ** 2.5''Mario Party'' series ** 2.6''Mario Kart'' series *** 2.6.1''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *** 2.6.2''Mario Kart DS'' *** 2.6.3''Mario Kart Wii'' *** 2.6.4''Mario Kart 7'' *** 2.6.5''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *** 2.6.6''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' ** 2.7''Super Smash Bros.'' series *** 2.7.1''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *** 2.7.2''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *** 2.7.3''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U *** 2.7.4''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' **** 2.7.4.1Classic Mode route ** 2.8''Mario Baseball'' series *** 2.8.1''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *** 2.8.2''Mario Super Sluggers'' ** 2.9''Mario Strikers'' series *** 2.9.1''Super Mario Strikers'' *** 2.9.2''Mario Strikers Charged'' ** 2.10''Yakuman DS'' ** 2.11''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' ** 2.12''Itadaki Street'' series *** 2.12.1''Itadaki Street DS'' *** 2.12.2''Fortune Street'' ** 2.13''Mario & Sonic'' series *** 2.13.1Story Mode ** 2.14''Mario Sports Mix'' ** 2.15''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' ** 2.16''Mario Sports Superstars'' ** 2.17''Dr. Mario World'' ** 2.18Other appearances *** 2.18.1Video games *** 2.18.2Promotion and merchandising *** 2.18.3Music *** 2.18.4Manga and comics * 3General information ** 3.1Personality ** 3.2Physical description *** 3.2.1Alternate outfits ** 3.3Powers and abilities ** 3.4Relationships *** 3.4.1Friends *** 3.4.2Enemies * 4Official profiles and statistics * 5List of appearances by date * 6Portrayals * 7Gallery * 8Quotes ** 8.1Audio Samples * 9Names in other languages * 10References Creation and development In Super Mario Land, the developers wanted the game to take place in new worlds, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, and so Princess Daisy was created to fill the damsel-in-distress role for the new setting, Sarasaland3. As Sarasaland was named after a type of floral design, Daisy was named after a flower; to match, Daisy has floral accessories in her design.4[dead link] Despite the role she had, Daisy was given the unique description of being an energetic tomboy1, which would continue to be one of her defining traits in her subsequent appearances. Daisy's appearance has been revised over time. In Super Mario Land, her hair extended past her waist, her crown was red, she had black eyes and jewels, and her dress had a white waistband and dollop pattern. In NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy sported an athletic minidress, wore yellow slippers, had blue eyes and jewels, and like Peach, she did not wear a crown. Presumably due to graphic limitations in the game, she was depicted with a blue dress in-game, and was also depicted as a blonde, although her character artwork nonetheless depicted her in her usual colors. In Mario Tennis, Daisy's hair was darkened, and she had a darker skin tone in the game's artwork. Daisy wore orange and yellow sneakers in this game, and she did not wear a crown once more; Peach did, however. In Mario Party 3, Daisy wore her full-dress and crown again. Her crown now had a yellow jewel on the front and blue jewels on the sides, and she wore orange heels. In artwork, Daisy's crown was pink and her jewels were blue. In-game, her crown was red and her jewels were green. This appearance was depicted again in Super Smash Bros. Melee; along with the rose crown and green jewels. With the graphical changes from the Nintendo 64 to the GameCube, starting with Mario Party 4, Daisy's appearance changed further and established a more unique, consistent design for her. The design reestablished Daisy's light skin-tone, replaced her hair with a shorter style and depicted her with a shorter stature; also new were the gold crown and the dress with orange accents. History Super Mario series Super Mario Land Artwork of Daisy's debut appearance for Super Mario Land Princess Daisy makes her debut appearance in Super Mario Land. Tatanga, a space alien, invades Daisy's nation, Sarasaland, in order to marry her and make her his queen. He kidnaps Daisy, and hypnotizes all the land's inhabitants, enslaving them into his army. Mario attempts to rescue Daisy and bring peace to Sarasaland by traveling through each of the four kingdoms in pursuit of Tatanga to try and defeat him. Throughout the game, enemies disguise themselves as Daisy to trick Mario into believing he has rescued her (specifically, the Birabuto, Muda, and Easton Kingdoms had a Fly, a Gunion, and a Kumo posing as the princess, respectively.). In the end Daisy is rescued, but Tatanga manages to escape. Daisy thanks Mario, and the two fly away in a jet. The instruction booklet calls Daisy "Daisy Princess" on the thirteenth page, even though her official name is "Princess Daisy" (as seen elsewhere in the manual). This is likely because of the Japanese styling for Daisy's name, Deiji-hime, places the word for "Daisy (Deiji)" before the word for "Princess (hime)". Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets